


Seven

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: But also making out and maybe a blowjob, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Season 9, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: During a team movie night, it's revealed that Sam never played Seven Minutes in Heaven. Jack strives to correct this oversight.





	Seven

"I do not understand, O’Neill. Why are they locking each other in the closet?”

Jack froze at Teal’c’s question and his eyes darted from the screen where _Teen Wolf _was playing and Boof and Scott were being shuffled unceremoniously into the dark, waiting closet. 

“Well, T, uh—Y’see, there’s this game in high school and—“ Jack floundered for a bit, suddenly finding the peeling label of his beer bottle very interesting. “Daniel, a little help?”

Across the room under a pile of blankets on his usual place in the big arm chair, Daniel snorted and coughed into his popcorn, the tips of his ears going red. “I really don’t think I’m the one to—that is, uh—“ He kicked the question to the last member of SG-1. “Sam?”

Jack watched as his second-in-command, curled up beside him on the other end of the couch, paused mid-bite of her Red Vines, her own cheeks flushing pink. She finished chewing and thenmuttered under her breath, “Cowards,” to her teammates before finally clearing her throat and directing her attention to Teal’c. 

“It’s a game high schoolers play, Teal’c. It’s called Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

“And what is the purpose of such a game?”

On the screen, the characters in the movie were demonstrating _exactly_ the purpose of the game, their over-exaggerated moans and smacking lips filling the room. 

Jack liked their team nights, probably more than a commanding officer really should. But it felt good to have the people he considered his family in his home at least once a month, filling the room with warmth and conversation. It felt nice to know there were people in his life who he knew loved Red Vines and kettle corn and who had special, preferred places in his home: Daniel’s arm chair, Teal’c’s mountain of pillows right in front of the television, and Carter’s corner of the couch. 

But movie nights _did_ sometimes invite awkward questions from Teal’c. He wasn’t sure SG-1 and their team nights ever would have recovered from watching _When Harry Met Sally_ and a certain diner scene.

Jack watched as Teal’c tilted his head and took in the movie scene, nodding sagely. “I see. It is a mating ritual of the Tau’ri youth.”

Daniel huffed a laugh. “Teal’c, I think you missed your calling as an anthropologist. I’ve never heard the teenage experience so succinctly put.”

“Thank you, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said. “Tell me. Do all Tau’ri participate in such rituals?”

Silence descended upon them once more as SG-1 seemed reluctant to fess up to any teenage antics. And then—

“Uh, I don’t know about _everyone_, Teal’c, but sure. I think we’ve seen our fair share of closets here,” Daniel said.

“Or bottles,” Jack added with a wry grin, rolling his beer bottle between his palms and thinking of the numerous times empty wine and beer bottles had been spun with his heart in his throat and hoping it landed on the girl of his dreams. 

Then, there was a noticeable silence from the other end of the couch and Jack turned to face his second-in-command with a raised eyebrow. 

“Carter?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Didn’t you also participate in this very important Tau’ri ritual?”

Carter looked like a deer in the headlights as she looked around the room, shifting uncomfortably as the eyes of her teammates fell upon her. She fiddled with her bag of Red Vines before taking a deep breath and meeting their gazes head-on.

“Uh, no. Not for this Tau’ri.” 

She ignored their stunned silences and Teal’c’s raised eyebrow and stared resolutely ahead. And then, because their silences and eyebrows and weighted stares _couldn’t _be ignored, she huffed and turned to each of them, Red Vines abandoned on the couch between her and Jack. 

“Look, we moved around a lot and no one wanted the nerdy new kid with the motorcycle at their parties, okay? Now, you’re all being very rude to Teal’c. He’s trying to watch _Teen Wolf_.”

Daniel blew out a long breath and nodded at her, before returning his attention to the movie and his popcorn. Teal’c nodded once before also returning his attention to the movie.

But Jack?

“What?” she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

He grinned at her, leaning back into the couch cushions and taking a deep, lazy pull of his beer and dragging his eyes over her. “Oh, just imagining teenage you on a motorcycle.”

Sam flushed at his words and the heavy, hazy look in his eyes. They’d been doing—well, whatever it was they were doing—for a few months now. But the naked, unguarded way he looked at her, was now _allowed_ to look at her, never failed to spread warmth beneath her skin and send her toes curling in anticipation for what inevitably came next: his hands on her body, his lips on her mouth, her neck, her shoulder—

“At ease, soldier,” he murmured, his hand reaching across the space between them on the couch and squeezing her knee. She covered his hand with hers, fingertips tracing the veins over the back of his hand. Jack squeezed once more and pulled away, re-establishing the boundaries between them. 

In the space between her father passing and their respective relocations to Washington and Area 51, they’d found time to unearth the key to a room they had locked years ago. Since the night on his dock at his cabin, they had let themselves finally just _be_ together. Both Daniel and Teal’c knew, of course they did. They had taken one look at the pair of them as they returned to the cabin from the dock, took in Sam’s swollen lips and ruffled hair and Jack’s easy smile and the way his eyes kept drifting longingly to Sam, and exchanged knowing looks.

“About time.”

Though they were together now, they were still the same people and certainly weren’t prone to public displays of affection, even if their friends knew the truth about their relationship. Even if they knew that at the end of tonight’s movie, Daniel and Teal’c would head home, but Sam would stay behind without needing to make excuses. 

_________________________

Jack shook his head and waved at Daniel and Teal’c as they disappeared down the walkway in front of his house, piling into Daniel’s rickety old car, Teal’c’s arms full of leftover movie candy. 

Shutting the front door softly, he turned to see Sam hovering by the hallway coat closet, fingertips dancing over the doorknob. 

He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest, a smile twitching at his lips as he took in the sight of her. Sometimes, in the quiet moments like this, with the soft light of the hallway haloing her blonde hair and her feet bare and her body wrapped in oversized sweats, he was struck by just how _damn beautiful_ she was. 

“I was just thinking,” she said slowly, a glint in her eye that reminded him of the looks she got when she was getting ready to tear apart some new alien tech or blow up a sun. “I’ve never played Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed in agreement, waiting to see where she was going with this, waiting for her to voice exactly what he hoped she was asking. 

“And you’ve got this closet.”

He took a step towards her.

“I do.”

“And _you’re_ here.”

Another step, anticipation settling beneath his skin. 

“That I am.”

He took a step closer, closing the distance between them until he was standing in front of her. He watched as her chest rose and fell faster as her breath picked up, watched her lips part in anticipation.

He raised his hand and brushed his knuckles over her cheek, stroking the soft, flushed skin. She leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed, before biting her lip and reaching behind her to turn the knob of his closet door and slip inside. 

Jack laughed, couldn’t help _but_ laugh, at the situation. He was a United States Air Force General and _she _was not only a USAF Colonel, but also one of the smartest, most incredible people on this planet and they were about to play Seven Minutes in Heaven like a couple of teenagers.

Sweet.

Without hesitation, he followed her into the closet, heart hammering with anticipation and his pants already becoming a little tight at the thought of what was to come. 

The closet was dark and it took his eyes a moment to adjust, to find her silhouette in the dark. And then her hands were on his hips and she was shuffling closer until he could feel her breath hitting his lips and feel the press of her breasts against his chest. 

“Alright, Carter,” he said, voice soft and husky. “You got me here. Now what?”

Her hands trailed over his hips and across his abdomen, nails scratching slightly against him, making his stomach muscles jump. Curling her fingers into the worn fabric of his faded USAF shirt, she tugged him impossibly closer and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, mouth hovering over his so that when she spoke, her lips brushed over his.

“Now, you start counting.”

And with that, she pressed her lips against his. Jack groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and tilting his head to deepen the kiss, tongue sweeping out over the seam of her mouth.

She met opened for him eagerly, tongue meeting his own stroke for stroke. Jack focused on licking at the roof of her mouth, a place he had learned made her toes curl, forced a moan to erupt from low in her throat, and cause her hips to roll and undulate against his enticingly. 

“God, _Jack,”_ she groaned against his mouth as his hands slipped beneath her sweatshirt and his calloused palms rubbed over the sensitive skin of her back, dipping into the waistband of her sweats and teasing the sensitive skin just above her backside. 

He broke the kiss and used his nose to tilt her head back to expose the skin of her neck and shoulders. He let his teeth, tongue, and lips work over each patch of skin until she was gasping his name and her skin was reddened with his mark. 

Sam scraped her nails through the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck and tugged gently, pulling his mouth back to hers. As she kissed him deeply, teeth nipping at his bottom lip playfully, she dragged her hands up and down his chest. Then, because she was setting out to drive him crazy, she nipped hard at his bottom lip causing him to hiss and, at the same time, dragged her hand between his legs and cupped his hard cock in the palm of her hand, rubbing and squeezing him through his sweats.

Jack gasped and stumbled back into the hanging coats, her name a curse and a praise on his lips.

“_Christ, Sam.”_

She didn’t let him get far, though, and she pressed herself back against him, latching her mouth onto the space between his neck and shoulder. With each nip of her teeth against his skin, she rubbed her hand down over him, feeling how hard and hot he was. 

Jack bucked into her hand, helpless to do anything else. He tugged on her sweatshirt, desperate to get it off of her and get his hands on her hips, her abdomen, her breasts. 

His eyes, previously closed against the overwhelming sensation of Samantha Carter in his arms and her hand on his cock, fluttered open and he realized they were still in his hallway closet, their coats surrounding them.

“I think it’s been seven minutes,” he managed to groan out, hands threading through her hair and directing her face back to his. She looked up at him through hooded, lust-hazed eyes and lazily rubbed him through his sweats once more, her fingertips stopping at the top of her stroke to dip beneath the waistband of his pants and pull them down a little so her hand could make contact with the hard heat of him. 

He let out a strangled noise of pleasure, eyes rolling back into his head at her touch.

“It’s a good thing time is relative, then,” she teased before dropping to her knees, pulling his sweats down on the way, and pressing a flutter of kisses to the tops of his thighs, his hips, and then finally taking him into her mouth.

Jack’s last rationale thought before everything turned into a haze of pleasure and _SamSamSam_, was that he really, really loved dating a theoretical astrophysicist with a very, very firm grip on time management. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the blowjob at the end was a surprise to me, too.


End file.
